septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wiki theme and background
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to March 2016. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Theme Hi, I've been trying to improve the wiki's colour scheme a bit. This is my first attempt until I can get something which better suits the wiki style. Message back with your thoughts and ideas on the subject. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 14:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I tend to worry about the theme and looks the last; they look fine for now imo, though perhaps you can try making the main block with a bit of transparency, so that we can see the background image a little more, also set the image to "fix" so it is set still in the spot instead of rolling away from our view (and appearing again) when a page is being scrolled up and down. Unfortunately I've just tested out my suggestion and the transparency part did not do plus because I didn't realize you actually left the background completely blank. What I meant about what I initially suggested, is something like what I've done with http://syfyfaceoff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges or like how http://kingkiller.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges has their background slightly peaked through the main area. Just something to think about if you are interested on working on it even more.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with what you said about the theme. Also I am working on the background unfortunately it has a very annoying 300KB restriction which means you have to use JPGs unless you can use CSS to tell it to use an alternative image. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::YES!!! The 300kb limit is indeed very frustrating! I only realized that myself when I was fixing up the background for w:c:syfyfaceoff; here's the thing though, remember we talked about (or at least I told you about) how PNG preserves higher quality? That remains true, however, the real issue about JPG is in fact mostly only when it's been scaled DOWN, meaning, when a JPG file is being on display full-sized, it doesn't have that much of a negative performance, so it's actually quite okay to use a JPG for the background and not worry about bad quality. BTW, I'm not sure if it's just my browser acting weird, but I actually can't see the background after you decided to go the .css route =/ --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:24, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Updated: Apparently the background will show up just fine if I have the window wide enough to an extend. No worries. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:43, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Background I have been experimenting with using the UK covers as backgrounds so far I have experimented with flyte and syren covers as backgrounds let me know what you think. I think I might prefer the old purple one though. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 09:03, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! Um this is just my personal opinion... (I really do stress the "personal" part)... Firstly, I'm assuming the figure on the UK covers is supposed to be a representation of Sep? (If it's not, please let me know!) But idk if it's because he wasn't smiling or something... That person actually gives me a more Merrin Meredith feel to it Dx... It just doesn't bode well with me... it's like he's staring (down) at me in sort of a creepy way Orz. Sorry. :I can't say it for other people, but I know I was deeply attracted by Mark Zug's illustration, dunno if most people would also be on a more familiar ground with his work? Sadly, unless there really is no images on the Net, or I really do suck at googling cuz I failed at finding high quality ones for Alice TodHunter Moon (assuming she is the main character of the spin-off). I was thinking that since this wiki is aiming to cover both series, perhaps the left side of the background can be Sep and the right Alice, but I haven't found any suitable image so far. It's just an idea. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I am not a fan of the Uk covers either. It was more of an experiment to see whether I could use a bookcover as a background. I personally likes the visual effects of the cover but not the actual person who is supposed to be Septimus. I am right now trying to make a better wallpaper using some of Mark Zug's art. I will revert to an older background ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Content area background Do you like the new parchment background to the content area? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 17:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :I've been experimenting with the content area background to give the wiki more of an old book feel in an attempt to duplicate the style of Mark Zug. :Let me know what you think of my new changes which I can easily reverse if you dislike them. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I do like the content area background, very, VERY much; my only critique however, would be the same one I give for the main background, I personally think it will be even better if it's set as "fixed"; cuz right now, when I scroll, I can see where the pattern starts and ends. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I will fix the scrolling issues on the wiki page. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::The scrolling thing for the main background is indeed now fixed, but I was talking about the new addition, the background for the content area, I'd also like it to be "fixed", idk if it's already done so and just that my browser hasn't picked it up, but just letting you know. ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:43, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I have fixed the content area background scrolling. Phew.. It took a lot of coding but it is now working. :::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 20:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It looks great IF/WHEN the window/tab is on fullscreen, but Idk if it's just me, when I have the window at a smaller (narrower) size in width, because the content area image is truly "fixed", it doesn't move and will stay at the "supposed-center of the window when it's fullscreen", when the window is in fact not fullscreen, in other words, it'll look like it's off to the side. I suck at explaining, but yeah, can you check if the content background stays as where content background should be placed when you change the size of the window? If you are not getting what I'm saying (even I think the explanation sucks, so no worries), I can show you a screenshot if needed. ::::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Fixed the error that you were talking about... :::::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 21:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) 2 blank bars What's with the white bars on each side and the sort of gray marble running down the middle of the page? It looks really weird. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 21:33, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, can you screenshot what you're seeing and show it to User:ChrestomanciChant‎? I actually don't think I'm seeing anything that's fitting your description... He's in charge of this wiki's design, and he may be doing some tests, so be sure to let him know your feedback! Thanks!!! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:09, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm not seeing it now that I'm back on my home system. Ah well, nevermind it. I won't worry about it unless I see it again. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 04:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Hi Professor, Show me screenshots of what you are seeing on both your Home computer and this other computer as well as details about what browser you used on each and I will see if we can fix this problem with the background or whether you logged in during one of my CSS tests. (Hmm... Perhaps I should put up a warning sign when I am experimenting with the CSS). Thanks for the feedback and feel free to report any bugs or suggest improvements. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:41, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll post some pictures tomorrow of the appearance on the work computer if it's still acting up, though I don't think posting the ones of the home computer will be necessary. I'm not seeing anything out-of-the-ordinary on here. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 02:16, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Here is a how it looks at work. As you can see, there are big white bars on the left and right sides breaking up the image. Also, the marble part in the middle doesn't cover the entire middle and only extends partway down the page. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 18:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::: :::::The system is using the latest versions of Google Chrome and Internet Explorer and the problem happens on both. My laptop's monitor is relatively small compared to the ones here. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 18:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Google Chrome may be the reason Sammm Google Chrome seems to have fixed itself suddenly and is rendering the wiki properly fixing the bug which ProfessorTofty found. I am wondering if it is due to some Google Chrome update of due to something you added to the wiki - That Javascript perhaps? I am quite puzzled either way. I will ask Tofty whether the problem has fixed for him on both Chrome and Internet Explorer. Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:26, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know what bug you guys are talking about,UPDATED: GAWD, Chris, SERIOUSLY, can you be more specific when you TALK? I finally understand what you are talking about when I looked through EVERYTHING (including talk pages not my own); That's why I've been telling you, reply to the same section when you are picking back the same topic after along time instead of creating a new section and give little description about what you are trying to say. and if you pay attention to what I wrote to Staff User talk:Kirkburn, (which you really should have cuz as an admin you really should have looked through every edit on the wiki), you'd know the js DID NOT work, so I doubt it has anything to do with it. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:20, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :'UPDATED: And I also noticed you never actually did this → ''"I will ask Tofty whether the problem has fixed for him on both Chrome and Internet Explorer." ← ''' Or at least it's nowhere on his talk page. Chris, you really need to follow through what you tell others you would be doing. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Possible solution P.S. I was wondering whether you have any advice concerning personalising a wiki's look without making it irritating for other contributors use. Thanks again. :For customizing the appearance without irritating contributors, I think the most important thing is simply to be sure everything remains easy to see and read. Because I have a large monitor, I'm seeing the "Desktop XL" page width, which is wider than the normal desktop page width. (For more info about these two different sizes, which we call breakpoints, see .) The reason I mention this is because the parchment background image does not fill the entire width of the page at the Desktop XL size. See this screenshot for an example. This can be fixed by editing MediaWiki:Wikia.css and on the CSS for .WikiaPageBackground, remove the lines for background-attachment and background-position and change background-size to 100%. So that would look like this: : :Setting the background-size to 100% will ensure that the parchment image fills the entire width of the content page regardless of the person's screen size. :Also, I noticed that there are two separate blocks of CSS code for .WikiaPageBackground, one starting at line 13 and the other starting at line 133. You'll want to delete one of those blocks. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:52, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the advice. I had to add an inherit value for the background height otherwise the background appears stretched in the vertical-axis on both chrome and safari. ::Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:25, December 15, 2015 (UTC)